Thomas' Lucky Days (Smut)
by ThatOnePerv
Summary: Thomas fucks all the girls in sodor academy


Rebecca was a sweet girl. She was new to the school and enjoyed helping everyone out with their problems. Her luscious blonde hair flowed in the wind as she walked. And, of course. Various people had feelings for her. Including, Thomas. But he liked her for differnt reasons. Despite being a normal looking person at first glance, Thomas had extremely perverted thoughts. And the reasons Thomas liked her were, her personality and her massive breasts. Everytime she walked, her amazing chest would bounce up and down to match her walking. Her ass was also rather large, much like her breasts it would bounce up and down as she walked. When she ran was the best, her chest and ass would bounce up and down at a fast pace. And, of course, Thomas needed her, Thomas craved having her.

He was daydreaming about her one morning when he heard a hand slam on his desk. Looking up, he noticed who it was. It was Rebbeca. Her massive breasts covering most of her face. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes kept moving towards them. Wanting to see more of them.

"Thomas," Rebecca began, looking down at his face. "I need help studying and you seem like a good person to come to..." She explained, standing up straight. Thomas was shocked, one of the cutest girls in his class have just asked him to study with them. How can he say no?

"Sure!" Thomas nodded quickly, feeling something raising in his pants before attempting to cover up his erection.

"Thank you, I knew I could trust you" she smiled before walking away to her desk.

"Ooo~" Percy called as he walked towards his best friends desk.

"Shut up" Thomas snapped almost instantly.

"So, are you actually planning on studying with her or are ya gonna try and do something else?" His best friend winked, now sitting backwards on the chair in front of Thomas and resting his arms on the top of the back of the chair.

"Im gonna try and study with her. She wanted my help, so she'll get my help" Thomas retorted, obviously he was lying.

"Don't bullshit me." Percy chuckled "I know you too well Thomas, you're gonna try and give her help in a differnt way." He smirked before getting up and walking away. Leaving Thomas to think about it. A few desks away, Rebecca had heard everything. And unlike most girls, a smirk was forming on her pretty face. She made the right choice.

The last lesson of the day was PE. Which, for Thomas, was brilliant. Mainly because of his perverted nature. Rebecca would always wear tight yoga pants and a vest over her sports bra. Everytime she and the rest of the class would do warm ups which included jumping, Thomas couldn't take his eyes off her. Her breasts and ass would bounce up and down with every jump. Once again, an erection began to form within Thomas' pants. But thankfully, the warm up was over and the class was aloud to take a short breather. But Thomas would still look at her, he was excited for after school.

After what felt like forever, the bell sounded. Signalling the end of the day. Thomas swiftly grabbed his bag from the changing rooms and dashed outside to meet Rebecca.

"Ready to go?" He asked, panting slightly.

"Yes" Rebecca nodded, her voice calm with a tint of excitement added to it. The hot summer sun beamed down upon them as they walked towards Thomas' house. Small talk began to form between them as they got further and further away from the school. Rebecca laughed every few seconds at some stupid joke that he would make.

"Oh! Thomas" She said suddenly, a shocked expression on her face as she just remembered what to say. "Do you live with your parents or alone?" She asked. The question was random, but Thomas didn't care at all.

"I live alone" He answered, moving his hand up to about neck height and a few centimetres in front of him. "I needed to find a place to stay that was close to school and it was cheaper to live alone." He explained as they were now in front of his house.

"I see.." Rebecca answered, she didn't show it. But she was overjoyed at this answer. She could have Thomas all to herself.

Thomas inserted his key into the lock, twisted it and pushed the door open. He stepped aside and allowed Rebecca to walk in first.

"Thank you" She said with a smile as she walked inside. Thomas followed closely and led her to his room.

"This is the best place for us to study" He said as he opened the door to his room. Rebbeca, not saying a word, happily walked in and sat on the floor behind a large table which sat in the middle of the room. The two began studying, but during the time that Thomas was talking. Rebecca would slowly move towards his, soon enough their legs were touching. And with that, Thomas felt something horrid. His member began to rise inside his trousers. He could feel the head press against the top of his jeans, begging to be released. He prayed to all the lords above that she wouldn't notice.

"Hey Thomas!" Rebecca smiled "I'm heading down to the gym later so would it be cool if I got ready here?" She asked.

"Of course!" Thomas smiled sweetly. Rebecca swiftly ran for his bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Thomas looked at the bulge in his pants and bit his lips "Fuck, her ass looked so good..." He mumbled

A few minutes had passed and Rebecca returned. She wore a tight sports bra and tight yoga pants. Thomas' raging erection throbbing as he stared at her, but it seemed like Rebecca hadn't noticed yet so it didn't matter. He continued to explain the topic they were studying and then turned to her. The look on her face sent shivers down his spine. She was starting directly at his crotch. But instead of being worried, Thomas then became confused. Because she wasn't looking scared or annoyed. Not at all. Rebecca was smirking.

"R-Rebecca.. Are you alright?" Thomas asked, his voice shaking slightly as he didn't want anger her nor did he want to make her scared. The girl didn't say anything, instead she slowly moved closer to Thomas. And before the boy could even think, her lips were pressed against his. And dear lord did it feel amazing. Almost instantly, Thomas snaked his arm around her neck, deepening the kiss. Rebecca gripped Thomas' crotch. Causing him to jump slightly. Allowing to move away from the kiss. With that, the two just stared at eachother, the girls hand still placed on his raging erection

"You want to know something, Thomas?" She said quietly. Thomas didn't respond, he only gave her a short nod.

"I didn't decide to leave my old school. I was expelled. And do you want to know why?" She asked, her fingers slowly moving along his crotch.

"W-Why..?" Thomas stuttered slightly, his face now a bright shade of red.

"I was kicked out, because I was a giant slut..." She whispered in his ear. With those words, Thomas' already hard cock stood straight up. As she saw this, Rebecca moved her hands so they were now holding the band of his trousers before pulling them down. As his trousers fell down. His boxers came down too. His cock wobbled slightly as it was finally freed from its fabric prison.

Rebecca marvelled at the sight of it. 10" of thick meat, and it was all going inside her. One way or another. She slowly reached for his cock, before slowly stroking it. Gaining both a bit of precum coming from the tip of his cock and a low moan to escape from his mouth. A large smirk formerd on her face.

"Liking that, big boy?" She asked, speeding up her strokes. All she recieved in return was more moans from Thomas.

"I'll take that as a yes" She smirked. She stopped her strokes, giving Thomas ample time to recover.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, still shaking from the pleasure. He looked towards the now giant slut to see that she was applying black lipstick which matched her black sports bra and black and grey yoga pants. She looked gorgeous and Thomas desperately wanted to fuck her. Hard.

She slowly crouchd down and continued her storkes. The speed of her strokes had increased slightly. Gaining more moans from Thomas.

"Now," Rebecca began, acting as if nothing was happening. "Would you like a titfuck with or without my bra on?" She asked, contining to stroke his now throbbing cock. She didn't get a response from him at all. She soon stopped stroking and moved her hands behind her back.

"No response, huh? Guess you'll get the titjob without a bra then" She winked. As she said that, her bra fell to the ground allowing her breasts to bounce freely. If Thomas was still flaccid now, he'd be harder than a rock right now. She slowly crouched once again and gazed at Thomas. She then wrapped her large breasts around his 10" cock.

"You ready?" She asked with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Thomas simply nodded, the pleasure was far too much for him. She then did something he was not expecting. She slowly moved her breasts along his cock, that he was expecting and god did it feel good. But she then covered the exposed part of his cock, the head, with her lips and began to suck it. More loud moans escaped Thomas. His cock twitching in between her soft breasts. Her lips left marks along his throbbing rod as Thomas continued moan. Rebecca could feel her pussy drip as she enjoyed the sound of Thomas' pleasure.

Her breasts continued to move up and down his cock. Along with her mouth which glided along his shaft. Filling Thomas with the utmost pleasure. His cock then twitched violently. This caused Rebecca to speed up. Desperately wanting the warm liquid that was inside Thomas' cock.

"Rebecca!!" He yelled out as a large string of semen cascaded from his tip to down her throat. She swallowed every last drop.

"Enjoyed that big boy?" She asked, moving back and giving Thomas a smirk.

"Y-Yeah!" Thomas stuttered, the pleasure the still residing inside him.

Rebecca turned around and smirked, shaking her ass.

"I bet you wanna fuck this~?" Rebecca smirked. Thomas swiftly stood up and ripped her yoga pants and aligned his cock with her ass. Before he thrusted inside her, he slapped her ass hard and gripped it "Oh my god~" He smirked, feeling her soft plump ass in his hand. Rebecca moaned loudly as she was spanked, she loved being treated like a slut. As Rebecca was moaning, Thomas' cock slid deep into her tight asshole.

"Oh fuck~" Thomas grunted, slowly spending up his thrusts.

"Mmm~!!" Rebecca let out, her breasts bouncing slightly before Thomas gripped them and began to play with them. Sound of moaning and skin slapping filled the room as Thomas pounded Rebecca's bubble butt.

"Yes~!! Don't stop~!" The slut moaned loudly, her tounge flopping over her black lips and her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"REBECCA~!!!" Thomas moaned loudly and then, without warning, shot his cum deep inside her tight ass. Filling it up to the brim.

"Holy shit~!" The blonde slut continued to moan, collapsing to the floor as cum leaked out of her ass. Thomas was panting heavily as he slowly pulled his cock out.

And thus, ths two fucked for hours on end. Moaning loudly and cumming over and over again. **But that's another story.**


End file.
